Fact's About Mycroft's PA
by KatieQ299
Summary: A list of things you might not know about Mycroft's PA. For example, she loves Pecan Pie. And has banned Mycroft from using her blackberry.


**Facts about Mycroft's personal assistant.**

by KatieQ299

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the characters. They belong to ACD, Moffat, Gatiss, and the BBC.

**Rating/Warnings/Spoilers:** G/None (slight mention of Mycroft/Lestrade)/Season 1**  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Notes at the end.<p>

* * *

><p>She is afraid of dogs. Terrified of anything bigger than a poodle. She had a bad experience as a child and has never trusted them since. Cats on the other hand, she adores.<p>

She has a cat called Sophia. A present from Mycroft when he blew up her blackberry.

Her sister doesn't know she is the second to the man who runs the British government. She tells her that she is just a PA.

You can tell the state of how busy she is by her bookshelf and fridge. During days off, her bookshelf becomes very messy. During elections and political commitments, her fridge becomes devoid of any form of edible food.

She is trying to teach herself to crochet. It's something to keep her occupied on international flights.

Her ability with foreign languages once saved England from a way with Japan. She just claims it was a slight be of mistranslation.

It's widely known in the office that she drinks tea and only tea. Unless there it is the Korean elections and she needs to stay awake.

Her favourite name of all is Anthea. It's the one most commonly used, yet still is not her true name.

Mycroft and her sister are the only ones left in London who knows her true name.

Sherlock tries to work it out and fails.

Sherlock also tries to get information from her about Mycroft. So far he hasn't succeeded.

She trusts Mycroft with her life. He trusts her with his life.

When a prank war starts in her office, Anthea keeps her blackberry close. Last time, it started playing the Jaws theme when anyone rang her.

Mycroft is currently banned from touching her blackberry.

The banning of Mycroft touching her blackberry came from when he tried to change the language settings and accidently linked the self-destruct function to the hash keep. It was destroyed in the face of national security.

When Anthea needs to distract Mycroft, she threatens him with paint-by-numbers.

Or reminds him of the time he tried to propose to Nancy in logistics at the staff Christmas function when he was drunk.

She likes to annoy Anderson because he never knows how to take her.

She can always count on Molly for Disney nights and cooked meals when she doesn't have the energy to get of her kitchen floor.

Via Mycroft, she has discovered that sleeping with a cat on her head cures a headache.

She knows Mycroft prefers coffee to tea, but will take camomile with a dash of honey when he is stressed more than normal.

She has woken up to one to many alerts of Mycroft being put in hospital. Either from arguments with Sherlock or attempts on his life.

Every time she gets these alerts she wonders will this be the last time.

She gets along well with the IT department and enjoys fiddling with technology.

She can assume any form of personality she needs at any time.

The Spanish diplomat is terrified of her.

Anthea and Mycroft regularly practice with knives and swords.

Anthea is one of the only people who realise that Mycroft's umbrella actually conceals a rapier.

She has been his PA for 8 years. That was after she tried hacking his accounts through frustration of being denied information as a journalist.

The first time Anthea met Mycroft he demanded the article she was about to submit to the Times should not be printed.

Anthea isn't attached to her blackberry. It's just in her interests and the countries interests not to leave it anywhere.

The one day she did leave her blackberry at home, Mycroft was in hospital recovering from a poison attack and made a promise to tell everyone in the office.

Anthea can't deduce like the Holmes brothers, but has been around long enough to know when they are doing it.

And to tell them to stop it.

She worries about the people around her constantly.

Molly has become her best friend during the aftermath of 'Jim from IT'.

She has told Sherlock he is better at deducing than Mycroft.

And subsequently sworn Sherlock to secrecy on that point.

Anthea once hacked into Anderson's computer and can't think of 'Anderson' and 'dinosaurs' in the same sentence without giggling uncontrollably.

On the release day of the last Harry Potter novel, Anthea snuck it into a meeting and Mycroft was the only one who noticed.

She has a contact on her blackberry innocently entered in as 'Liz'. It's a direct line to the Queen.

Her blackberry is no ordinary blackberry. It's untraceable, operates as more than a smartphone that can block any transmission devices in a 1-mile radius.

Dating is hard when you can't tell anyone what you do for a living.

Pecan pie is her favourite desert.

She can gain access to nearly any parliamentary meeting she wants.

She has been shot at more times than she can count.

And been hit at least once.

Her mother died without her ever knowing what her daughter did for her country.

She never knew her father.

She is suspicious of nearly everyone she meets. But if she trusts you, she will do anything for you.

Mycroft once told her that he would make sure the law could never touch her.

She is taking art classes on Sundays.

John Watson calls her Rosy when she comes round for tea.

She respects Lestrade for making Mycroft smile.

She respects Lestrade for putting up with Anderson.

Mycroft tells Anthea she works too hard.

She has nearly 4 months in un-taken days off built up.

Mycroft has two years and she can't convince him to take any.

She still can't believe she ended up where she did.

And Anthea wouldn't change any of it for the world.

* * *

><p>A few things. First, this all came about because I have a large amount of headcanon for Anthea and wanted to write it all down. Then it became this list, and decided to share it with everyone. My first time at writing anything in the Sherlock fandom.<p>

Thanks for reading.

Katie.


End file.
